


Indygo

by Underthewater2016



Series: Tęczowe McDanno [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Prompt Fic, Steve kocha dzieci, Steve nie ma anewryzmu, czasami, mcdanno, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Tekst betowała strzalka14, za co ogromnie jej dziękuję :***





	Indygo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/gifts).



> Tekst betowała strzalka14, za co ogromnie jej dziękuję :***

Steve kręcił się w tą i z powrotem, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć miejsca. Wiedział, że zachowuje się jak szaleniec i nie dziwił się krzywym spojrzeniom napotkanych ludzi, zwłaszcza, że jego wygląd tylko temu sprzyjał. Krótkie spodnie od piżamy, założona szybko, na lewą stronę koszulka. Nie miał nawet butów, czy skarpet, klapiąc bosymi stopami po kafelkach na szpitalnym korytarzu.

\- Czemu to tak długo trwa? - spytał sam siebie, ciągnąc się za włosy. Przetarł twarz dłońmi i poklepał się po policzkach, wydychając ze świstem powietrze. Odetchnął głębiej, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Musiał być opanowany, nie mógł pozwolić ponieść się emocjom i zostać wyproszonym. Co było niezwykle trudne, zważywszy na to, że jego mąż znajdował się za drzwiami i cierpiał, o czym Steve doskonale wiedział i nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. 

\- Cholera - wyszeptał, odwracając się w stronę rzędu krzeseł pod ścianą, gdzie siedzieli ich najbliżsi, mogący uczestniczyć w tym wydarzeniu. Grace, ich ukochana córka spała smacznie, z głową na kolanach Kono, przykryta jej swetrem. Kalakaua na wpół śpiąco przeczesywała włosy dziewczynki, co jakiś czas przymykając oczy i odpływając. Chin podobnie jak Steve, nie mógł usiedzieć w spokoju. Jego nogi podrygiwały nerwowo, budząc tym Kono. W rękach mężczyzny znajdował się trzeci już tej nocy kubek kawy. 

Drzwi sali otworzyły się, sprawiając, że Steve zamarł, wstrzymując oddech ze strachu. Z pomieszczenia wyszła pielęgniarka. 

\- Pan McGarrett? - spytała, przeskakując spojrzeniem pomiędzy nim a Chinem.

\- To ja. - Niemal podbiegł do kobiety. - Co z nim? Czy wszystko dobrze? Jak on się czuje? Co z dzieckiem? - Jego ręce drżały, gdy z trudem hamował się przed złapaniem kobiety i potrząśnięciem nią. To mogłoby skończyć się wyrzuceniem go ze szpitala, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Danny mógł go potrzebować. 

\- Pana mąż czuje się dobrze. Podczas zabiegu wystąpił niewielki krwotok, ale lekarzowi szybko udało się go zatamować. Pański mąż teraz odpoczywa. 

\- A co z dzieckiem?

\- Wszystko dobrze. Mała jest cała i zdrowa. - W oczach Steve'a pojawiły się łzy, podobnie jak w dniu, gdy po raz pierwszy dowiedział się, że na świat przyszła Grace. 

\- Czy mogę ich zobaczyć? - Wychrypiał z trudem przez gulę, formującą się w jego gardle. 

\- Naturalnie, ale tylko pan. Pacjent potrzebuje odpoczynku. 

Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na China, ale ten tylko ponaglił go ręką, każąc mu wejść do środka. Steve przełknął z trudem ślinę i ruszył do przodu. Sala nie wyróżniała się niczym niezwykłym, ot zwyczajna sala szpitalna. Z tym, że na łóżku znajdowały się dwa z trzech fragmentów jego serca. Grace - trzeci fragment, pozostała w korytarzu pod opieką ich przyjaciół.

Danny wyglądał na wykończonego. Jego włosy były potargane i mokre od potu. Blada, wymizerowana twarz błyszczała od wilgoci i zmęczenia. Za to jego oczy świeciły szczęściem i miłością tak wielką, że z pewnością nawet samemu Dannemu zabrakłoby słów, żeby to opisać. Usta męża układały się w szerokim uśmiechu, którego Steve nie mógł nie odwzajemnić. Danny nigdy nie był piękniejszy. Był cudem, którego on, mały człowieczek, nie wiedząc czemu, doświadczył. Steve mógł myśleć tylko o tym gdy patrzył na męża. A później jego wzrok opadł na niewielki, ruszający się tobołek w rękach Dannego i serce Steve’a wybuchło szczęściem i nieopisaną radością. W oczach pojawiły się łzy, które potoczyły mu się po policzkach. Uśmiech na jego twarzy poszerzył się, grożąc przepołowieniem jej na pół.

\- Jest piękna - wyszeptał przez ściśnięte gardło, przyglądając się małej, zaczerwienionej istotce w różowym kocyku. Przysiadł ostrożnie na łóżku obok Dannego i pochylił się nad maleństwem. Uniósł dłoń i bardzo ostrożnie i delikatnie, pogładził zgiętym palcem, policzek niemowlęcia. 

Maleństwo skrzywiło się lekko, marszcząc nosek. Mała rączka zamachała w powietrzu jakby dziecko chciało mu przekazać "nie tykać" i Steve nie mógł na to nie zachichotać. 

\- Z całą pewnością jest twoją córką. - Blondyn uniósł brwi, w niemym pytaniu. - Wszędzie rozpoznałbym to machanie rękami. - Steve parsknął cicho, gdy Danny skrzywił się tak samo, jak ich córka i uderzył go pięścią w ramię. 

\- Głupek - prychnął.

Steve rozmasował z uśmiechem obolałe miejsce, po czym nachylił się w stronę męża. 

\- Jest piękna. Dziękuję ci - wyszeptał przed nakryciem warg Dannego swoimi własnymi. W ten pocałunek starał się wlać wszystko, co miał. Swoją miłość, radość, szczęście. Każde uczucie jakie w tamtej chwili odczuwał i jakim darzył swojego męża. 

Maleństwo mruknęło, sprawiając, że oderwali się od siebie. Obaj spojrzeli na nią z czystym uwielbieniem świeżo upieczonych rodziców. 

\- Ma bardzo jasne włoski - powiedział Steve.

\- I twój nos i kości policzkowe - dodał Danny, potakując. - Ślicznotka. 

\- Sugerujesz, że jestem śliczny?

\- Nie doszukuj się komplementów. Nie mam zamiaru dokarmiać twojego już i tak rozdmuchanego ego - prychnął Danny. - Sugeruję jedynie, że dzieci z naszymi wspólnymi genami będą piękne. 

\- Racja. Grace jest śliczna. W końcu to nasza córka. To oczywiście, że będzie obiektem westchnień.

\- Byle nie przed trzydziestką. 

\- Nigdy. Wyślemy ją do zakonu. Albo ukryjemy w dżungli. Znam nawet odpowiednie miejsce. 

\- O dziwo, nie mam przeciwwskazań. 

\- To wrócimy do tego tematu później. Teraz powiedz mi, jak się czujesz? - zapytał Steve z niekłamaną troską. Martwił się o stan męża, zwłaszcza, że ten co chwila krzywił się boleśnie, zagryzając wargi, napinając się i sycząc przez usta. 

\- Tak, jak ostatnim razem. - Danny skrzywił się ponownie, poprawiając pozycje. - To kur...- rzucił okiem na dziecko. - paskudne szwy ciągną jak diabli. 

\- A poza tym? - Wziął od męża córkę, żeby Dannemu łatwiej było zmienić pozycje. 

\- Dzięki. Jestem trochę zmęczony.

Steve widział, jak powieki męża powoli opadają. Danny z trudem utrzymywał otwarte oczy. 

\- Prześpij się chwilę. Będę tutaj. 

\- A Grace?

\- Spokojnie. Poproszę Kono żeby wzięła ją do siebie. Przywiozę ją po południu, żeby mogła poznać lepiej młodszą siostrę. 

\- Mhm - wymruczał na wpół sennie Danny z zamkniętymi oczami i twarzą wciśniętą w poduszę. Nie minęła nawet minuta, jak jego oddech zwolnił i się pogłębił.  
Steve uśmiechnął się na widok śpiącego męża. Maleństwo w jego rękach zamruczało nerwowo i zamachało piąstkami w powietrzu. 

-Szzz, królewno, dajmy tacie trochę pospać. Odwalił kawał ciężkiej roboty, sprowadzając cię na ten świat. Należy mu się chwila odpoczynku - wyszeptał, bujając ją lekko w ramionach, na co mars na małym czółku momentalnie się wypogodził. - Grzeczna dziewczynka. 

 

 

Nie wiedział jak długo kręcił się po sali, nosząc na rękach córeczkę. Grace z Chinem i Kono już dawno zniknęli ze szpitala, uprzednio zobaczywszy małą i pogruchawszy nad tym jak maciupka i urocza była. Grace obiecała, że będzie najlepszą starszą siostrą na świecie, co tylko potwierdziła, domagając się karmienia niemowlęcia jako pierwsza. Steve był z niej cholernie dumny i nie zawahał się jej o tym powiedzieć. 

Danny cały czas spał, nie wybudzając się nawet na chwilę. Skulony na łóżku, pod kołdrą, odsypiał trudy porodu i odzyskiwał siły. 

\- Jaka ty jesteś grzeczna. – Steve uśmiechał się nachylony nad córką. - Twoja starsza siostra, gdy tylko się urodziła, darła się w niebo głosy, jakby ją ze skóry obdzierali. Kono mówiła, że była w stanie ją usłyszeć, nawet przy wejściu do szpitala. - Pogładził ją delikatnie po policzku na co maleństwo zatrzepotało rzęsami i uchyliło delikatnie powieki, ukazując duże, słodkie oczka w niebiesko-fioletowym kolorze. Indygo - jak nazywał ten nieokreślony kolor Danny. 

\- Indygo. - Steve uśmiechnął się szerzej, na co niemowlę uchyliło usteczka. - Indygo. Ciekawe, czy Danny będzie bardzo oponował, przed nadaniem ci takiego imienia. W końcu to dużo lepsze imię, niż na przykład Amanda, czy Emma. - Dziecko ziewnęło szeroko i zamknęło oczka, zasypiając podobnie jak jej tatuś. 

\- Wiedziałem, że się ze mną zgodzisz.


End file.
